Safe With You
by Azurelight1472
Summary: Oneshot: Set during Season 1 Episode 6. The aftermath of when Five's organs began to shut down after the mind probe. A worried and protective Two opens up about her feelings towards Five.


This is my first Dark Matter fanfiction. I'm a bit late to the fandom and unfortunately I realized there's not as many fics for this fandom as I'm used to, but I did find several amazing fics including Ship In A Bottle. I began to see Two and Five as a sort of mother/daughter relationship since season 1 so here it is, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"_Loving you isn't the right thing to do, how can I ever change things that I feel? If I could, maybe I'd give you my world. How can I if you won't take it from me?"_

* * *

Two sat by Five's bedside in the infirmary waiting for the Android to give her a status report. Arms crossed, head down searching for any indication of the young girl waking up.

_Say something. Anything. _

Two pleaded silently.

Five stirred and whimpered, tortured by an unseen force that were the memories of the Raza crew bouncing around in her head, tormenting her.

Two released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and looked over to the Android in desperation, her concern for the young girl's wellbeing growing with every passing moment.

_Please Five, come back to me._

A flinch. A small groan escaping the girl's mouth made Two's heart jump to her throat once more. She hoped against all hope that the teen would survive this with no damage to her body, and retain all her new memories.

_I can't lose you._

She told herself that it was only natural for her to feel this much concern for the girl. She was the commander of the Raza after all and she'd feel the same way should any of the other crew members be in Five's position.

_No, that's not quite it._

An intrusive thought interrupted her rationalization.

No, this was more than that. Her sentiment for the teen went beyond a simple professional concern for a member of her crew. And a part of her deep within knew, but she pushed the thought back and focused on Five instead.

The teal haired girl opened her eyes and gasped as she tried to sit up.

Immediately, almost instinctively, Two rushed to aid Five then stopped as she realized the girl may not even remember who she was; what she meant to her. Instead she'd see Portia Lin, the ruthless cold hearted killer who had voted to space her not too long ago.

Five looked up into Two's eyes and when she beamed that bright smile that could outshine the brightest stars in the galaxy, Two felt her heart melt as relief flooded through her.

"I remember" spoke Five, now grinning

Two couldn't help but let out a small laugh; the kid was going to be okay.

Surprised by her own thoughts, she was caught off guard when Five hopped off the metal cot and rushed to hug her as tight as she could, making Two rock back slightly. Without hesitating, the older woman wrapped her arms around Five's smaller frame and held her.

"I was afraid I'd lost you" Two spoke up after a moment of silence, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, you didn't and I'm all good now" Five responded cheerfully, moving her head to look up at Two.

"That's not entirely true, Five" the Android spoke up as she stared at the screen that displayed the scan results, making both Two and Five turn their heads in her direction.

"You nearly lost your memories, and your life. Your body is slightly dehydrated and your blood pressure is lower than normal.I recommend that you rest for at least 8 hours,increase your sodium intake to retain water, and hydrate" she added.

Two loosened her hold on Five and held her at arms' length.

"She's right, you've been through a lot. You need to rest-"

"But-"

"It's not up for discussion, Five" Two's voice sounded more stern than she had intended to, but she had to make Five understand.

The younger girl sighed in defeat, knowing there was no point in arguing with the Raza's commander and nodded.

"Okay. I'll sleep for a bit. But then I have to finish repairing that fault relay switch"

"You'll sleep for as long as you need to, and the Android can take care of the switch. Come on, I'll walk you to your quarters."

Two replied as she beckoned Five to follow her.

They walked in silence, Two trailing behind Five as she braced herself for the conversation she was about to initiate. She considered not speaking at all, keeping her thoughts to herself out of fear and insecurity, then decided against it.

Life as a mercenary was dangerous, their lives were at risk every waking hour. There was no guarantee that she would ever get another chance to speak about this and considering how close she'd already been to losing Five, she didn't want those words to be left unsaid.

They sat by the edge of the bed, Five slouching down while fidgeting with her hands. Two surprised herself- and Five, by wrapping an arm around her in hopes of offering some sort of comfort. She wasn't accustomed to showing this much care, to being so openly affectionate.

It made her feel vulnerable, and she despised feeling anything but strong and in control. She assumed this was an innate instinct that predated her awakening from stasis after losing her memories.

Portia Lin would have no doubt been just as reluctant to become close to anyone, let alone be so attentive to someone.

But this wasn't something that Two had planned intentionally, it had simply occurred. She cared about Five, deeply. She felt protective of her as if she were her own.

It made no sense to her- assault, thieving and killing were in her skill set; motherhood certainly wasn't, and she was willing to bet that it wouldn't have been on Portia's either. This maternal instinct she felt towards the teen girl went against everything she knew, and it could potentially be exploited as a weakness should anybody ever attempt to use Five against her.

_Yet here we are._

She thought solemnly.

She wondered how Five felt towards her; wondered if she reciprocated her feelings. Then pushed the thoughts aside. Regardless if Five felt the same way about her or not, it was something that needed to be said.

Breaking her away from her thoughts, the girl adjusted herself to rest her head on Two's shoulder. The motion was slow, almost hesitant. Two wondered if Five feared a negative reaction from her and the thought of Five fearing her hurt more than she'd like to admit, so she moved her left hand up to smooth Five's hair back.

As the two of them sat side by side, Two breathed in and readied herself to get the words out.

"Listen Five," she began,

"There's a reason why I've been so protective of you all this time. At first it was simply a reflex because you are the youngest member of this crew, but then it began to grow into so much more without me even realizing it."

She paused to take a breath and braced herself for what she was about to confess, grateful for the fact that Five couldn't see her face.

"I care about you more than you can imagine, it's as if you were my daughter. I denied it to myself for the longest time, not really knowing how to proceed or what to think of it. But being there, seeing you so close to losing everything that makes you who you are made me rethink things. It's why I look out for you, why I lash out at you so much every time you don't follow the commands or rules that I've put in place in order to keep you safe."

At the confession, Five moved her head away from Two's shoulder to look up into her eyes instead.

Two searched for any indication that she had upset the teenager. She didn't want Five to think of her as overbearing or intrusive and in that moment she feared more than anything that she had ruined her relationship with the teal- haired girl.

"Well, you've always been there for me when I'm in trouble, or when I needed help with something. You've looked out for me, like that night at the casino," She frowned for a moment before continuing

"Or when Tash slapped me after she thought I'd done something to sabotage Vons." Five said earnestly.

"What I'm trying to say is," she looked down at the floor and continued to fidget with her fingers as she started bouncing her leg up and down.

_It seems I'm not the only one who has trouble getting things off her chest _

Two thought in understanding of the girl's anxiety.

"I did notice how protective you were of me. I've always felt closer to you than to anyone else on this ship. I mean there's Six, but that's different. I feel... safe with you. I don't remember anything about my parents or if I even had any for that matter, but I'm lucky to have you. And I care about you as well. I'm not sure how I would have coped if that infected bite had turned you into a flesh-eating monster like the ones on the freighter." The teen frowned once more before looking up at Two, nervous to meet her eyes after her own confession.

"Hey, it's alright" Two spoke gently before moving to fully wrap both arms around Five.

The girl allowed herself to lean against Two's body and they both sat in comfortable silence.

No matter what the universe threw at them, Five knew she had someone she could always count on and that thought offered more comfort than she'd felt in a long time.

Two knew full well that the crew of the Raza led dangerous lives and she wouldn't always be able to protect Five but for now, the youngest crew member was safe in her arms and that would have to do.

* * *

Thank you for reading this! I really wish there was more Two/Five fics out there, or just more Dark matter stuff in general. I might write some more oneshots or maybe even a multi-chapter surrounding these two. The song lyrics from the beginning are from "Go Your Own Way" by Lissie in case anyone is interested, and I was listening to "Saturn" by Sleeping At Last, "Walk Away" by the Goo Goo Dolls, "Drop Your Guard" by Jasmine Thompson and "Safe Place To Hide" by Melissa O'Neil while writing this


End file.
